Shaman Warrior
by MeggieMingMing
Summary: A hunt takes Dean and Sam down to South Carolina, they come across a Native American woman that happens to be in the same occupation as them, But she does not agree with outsiders stealing her hunt.
1. Chapter 1

ok basics, here is the basics

Name: Renee Young

Height: 5'6

Native American/Cherokee

description of her in the story

who she ends up with IDK all i know is both actors are hott and the fictional characters are hotter. so ya when ever your done with a chapter leave a message or a comment. hopefully you will enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural does not belong to me only Renee the characters in the tribe and a shit ton more in the future.. soo ya**

**Female Warrior **

**THird P.O.V**

**the sun was setting, families where heading to the reservation cook out for fun and stories. food was provided, children played around on the streets that where blocked off. adults gathered and talked, joked around everyone was having a good time. the sun replaced by the moon it was about 9pm so the organizer of the cook out aka the head chief gathered every one around for stories. These stories have been told over and over again to the older generation and the newer generation these stories are apart of the Cherokee culture. every one gathered around the porch of chief ****Buddhadev also known as hank. little kids sat up front while older kids sat in the middle and adults where in the back, listening as their child stories where being told to their kids. Th chief a man that had sun tanned skin like he had spent his working hours out in the sun, short for a man but tall to the children. his long black hair with gray streaks was tied in a loose pony tale. for a man of 50 he was as wise as the elders in the tribe. he sat in his battered but sturdy chair he built in his 20's. looked at every one. "welcome, i hope every one here is having a good time" every one cheered and whistle. " our tribe has been through a lot, the past thousands of years. We should celebrate our survival and living culture." cheers up roared again. the chief smiled and raised his hands to seattle things down. "lets celebrate our culture with some stories, i assume everyone heard of the tortes and the hare.." he began telling the story. in the back of the crowd unbeknownst to every one was a particular young woman sitting on a stump listening to the story from afar having already heard the stories many times. she was not your average native american, Her skin was lighter then the others she was tall for a native woman about 5'6 she had short dyed red hair and hazel eyes. her name is Renee BhoomiYoung daughter of the Chief Hank Young. She sat in the back drinking her beer waiting for the fun to end so she can get back on duty. the last story was being told it was about the Shaman warrior( story at the end of page). memories flooded through her like a river. remembering when her father told her she was the shaman of the tribe she holds the connection to the other side. And she hated it. "fuck" she whispered taking a sig at her beer..**

**(story not real)**

" **the story of the Shaman warrior, her name was Bhoomi she was not your typical woman she could not cook weave baskets or shoot a gun. she was pretty much undependable and not the most attractive woman in the tribe, so she was not married to any one. But there was one thing she could do. she could see sprits, and communicate with them. now a person that can come in contact with the sprits are called shamans. Now one day a lone man came to our territory, a white man that was known as jacob, he came to our tribe saying he lost his children and wife to a tragic accident, as kind people our ancestors sympathized with him and let him to stay. everyone was transfixed on him, woman were bashful of his looks and seductive ways, men were fascinated with his hunting stories, and children loved him for his play full ways. But Bhoomi was cautious of him a dark lingering spirt was always around him. she tried to warn others but they brushed her off as crazy or jealous. she even went to the chief. but he claim that there was nothing wrong with the man. and he would not put the tribe in danger. so she kept distance between her and jacob . as time went by people started going missing first a child that had wondered off to far, two males that were part of a search party, then a woman that disappeared in the night. these disappearing's continued over the month. ANd each time a person went missing the creature that lingered grew bigger and more active. dogs grew more aware of the spirt and fear it cause each time a dog would bark or growl at the spirt, it would snatch the life out of the dog and eat it, leaving the body an empty shell to slowly die. one day jacob had taken interest in bhoomi, wanting to walk with her eat with her talk to her all the time, but she knew better, so she confronted him on the creature that follow's him, he was upset that she could see it and yelled at her saying she was a crazy witch, and she yelled calling him a demon. the tribe was gathering around them watching the verbal confrontation. then finally he had had enough with her and went at her with a knife, stabbing her in the stomach. whispering in her ear he said "with your soul, i will have enough power to wipe out your people." She couldn't let that happen so she blew magic powder in his eyes, so that the evil with in can reveal its self to the tribe. Stumbling back the Spirt burst free from its host that was not a dying empty shell. the spirt was big dark and had a stench of death razor sharp teeth and bloody sharp finger nails, it was very thin like he have not eaten in yours. he roared this ear piercing sound and went after Bhoomi with her last breath she cased a spell to trap the spirt in her body dying along with her. her body was burned and our tribe prayed to the good spirt's to spare her soul and to rest in peace. this woman that could not do anything saved the life's of our ancestors. it is said that she is still watching over us to protect us from evil spirt's."**

**ok ya i know the ending of the story's sucks buuuuuttt i didnt know how to end it well with out tarnishing the true facts of the culture so i let it be... LEAVE MSGSSSSS... pretty please**


End file.
